A night in London
by Psianabel
Summary: In a rainy night in London, a certain hero has trouble sleeping and her girlfriend knows exactly why - and what to do against it. Tracer/Emily


"Mh."

A soft hum floated through the dark room, a dim blue light tracing over the shapes of two women inside, accompanied by the orange street light that gave the room a drowsy atmosphere. Rain sounds completed the whole scene, dropping rhythmically on the window ledge. Soothing and calming, perfect for a cuddly night in the rainy London.

And that was exactly what the two lovebirds were doing, holding each other tight as if they never wanted to let go. Arms were wrapped around the lithe bodies, sharing warmth under the huge fluffy blanket they were lying under, breath tickling.

Emily shifted when Tracer's hair brushed over her chin, moving in her arms when she pressed herself even tighter against her. She would have been far gone in the dreamland already if Tracer didn't move over and over, interrupting her in the actual falling asleep part. While it definitely was adorable that Tracer wanted to move closer and tighter, cuddling even more with her, Emily couldn't fall asleep from that.

She sighed.

Pushing away from Tracer's hair, she looked down on her.

"Lena?" She whispered while rubbing over Tracer's back, trying to study her facial expressions in this dim light.

But Tracer only closed the distance again that Emily just created, an irritated tired noise escaping her.

So much for that.

"Hey, luv." She started again, this time just staying like that. "You okay?"

For a while there was nothing. But then after a nudge with her nose against her cheek a deep exhale came and Tracer dug her fingers into Emily's back deeper and deeper, burying her head into her chest.

"It's fine." Tracer mumbled, her voice muffled against Emily's clothes.

Emily kept herself silent after that answer and continued to draw shapes on her girlfriend's back. She swallowed and gave her a kiss on her forehead, inhaling her scent deep.

Whenever Tracer was that cuddly out of nowhere, she knew what that meant.

"Lena," she decided against staying silent after a while, whispering in a soothing, loving way. "It's okay. I'm here."

The hand she used to stroke over her back with moved to Tracer's chin and lifted her head up with a small push, a loving smile on her face as she tried to lock eyes with her. In the darkness of the night it wasn't that easy, but the reflection of her teary eyes was enough for her to know.

Emily leaned into her and Tracer welcomed her soft lips with a pleased sigh, closing her eyes while her hands found their way into Emily's red locks, losing themselves in there as the kiss went on, deeper and deeper. A single tear ran along her temple and lost itself in the pillow below, gone before either of them noticed.

Tracer gasped, but didn't let go when Emily pushed her on her back, placing her knees left and right beside her legs and cupped her cheeks with both hands. They were grown hot from the close embrace they were in, burning from passion.

And then Emily let go of her.

Tracer's eyes immediately shot open, her tears long gone and dried, staring deep into Emily's. She wanted to follow Emily's lips, but Emily in return nudged her down quickly.

"You're here. Can you feel that?"

Her voice brushed over Tracer's hot skin, like a soft breeze at an open field.

Tracer moved her hands over Emily's back, over her naked skin under her pajama, taking in every twitch, every sharp breath, every reaction – she felt it. She felt her lips on her, her whispers, every single touch, and yet, and yet -

Her hands didn't let go from her, grabbing everywhere she could, everything she could reach – from her back down to the curve of her butt, over her stomach and boobs. Her movements were hastily, almost uncontrolled, and yet Emily let her do it, giving her this _need_ , the assurance that she really was here, at this time, with her here in her arms.

Her movements stopped when the last piece of their clothes fell, removed in the haste of the moment. She was shaking under her, still no word leaving her mouth at Emily's question. Lost in her own little world she stared again deep into Emily's eyes, a finger tracing over the redhead's freckles as if she was mesmerized by them.

"Ssh, it's okay." Emily whispered as she took Tracer's hand away from her face and pinned it down beside her head, leaning down to her again to kiss her cheek, going further to her jaw and then briefly to her ear. "I'll bring you back, I promise."

A whine escaped her the moment Emily set her lips on her neck, Emily feeling how Tracer comfortably settled her arm on her back as she continued to trace over her hot skin, knowing all the placed that let her squirm under her touch – kisses that let goosebumps appear, teeth gracing over her, sucks on her nipples that begged for her attention all the while her hands roamed over her, gently stroking over her sensitive places, playing her like a music instrument she knew in and out.

A particular moan from her let Emily briefly look up to her, only to get the confirmation that she very much did the right thing – nails digging deep into her shoulder, mouth open to compensate her ragged breath, chest heaving in an erotic way that Emily went right back to her boobs again. She could have sworn she heard her calling her name, or maybe it was just an attempt to tell her to hurry up already.

"Lena." Emily called out to her, shifting a bit to the side to give her full access to her whole body. She nudged her with her nose on her cheek to see if she got a response, but Tracer was too far in her trance to give her a proper reaction, yet a smile appeared on Emily's face when she glided her fingers over Tracer's bare stomach, downwards, receiving a sharp intake that was enough of a reaction she was looking for.

A broken moan left her when Emily's fingers reached her most sensitive place, her wet swollen folds begging to be played with. Emily was gentle at the start, testing the area to see what was suitable this time. She hovered over her, carefully taking note of every facial reaction to what she did. Circles, small and slow around her clit, and then going for bigger ones that let her wander all over her folds, one, two fingers teasing on her entrance, only to go back upwards again to repeat what she just did.

Emily simply watched her, heat rising up in her cheeks as Tracer squirmed under her, how she desperately tried to grab onto anything she could reach in the heat of the moment – holding herself on Emily's hair or the bed sheet below, her hands didn't know what to do. Her skin glistered in the dim lighting of the room, sweat building on her with every passing minute. Breathing became heavy, her lungs started to burn and lips became dry, her moans began to get hoarse from all the noises she made.

And Tracer was very vocally when it came to that.

Emily tried to keep up with Tracer's frantic movements of her hips, eventually finding a rhythm that she wanted the most. And from that the spectacle found its peak, Tracer gripped hard the back of Emily's head to clash her lips onto her, muffling her screaming into a kiss of bliss. A white hotness gushed through her body, letting endless stars appear behind her eyelids that went on what felt like an eternity. Emily kept on until the last waves slowly faded, gathering her in her arms as she came down from her high.

"Emily." Emily's eyes widened at the mention of her name, swiping away Tracer's messy hair from her face, seeing her smile in exhaustion.

"Hm?" She hummed and reached for the blanket that got kicked away early on.

"I'm here. … I'm here." Tracer repeated over and over, sighing when she was comfortably tucked in again, safe in her girlfriend's arms. "I'm … here."

"I'm glad, I'm so glad."

Emily lazily circled over Tracer's back as she watched her calming down, giving her a forehead kiss before she slowly drifted away again at the sound of her girlfriend's breath and the calming rain.

"Emily?"

She opened her eyes again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Her words were an exhausted whisper, barely audible, but coming from a place only Emily had access to.

Emily smiled.

"I love you too."

Quiet chuckles were exchanged through the night until both of them finally fell into a resting sleep, cuddled up to each other with their naked skin touching.

And they surely had a good night's sleep.


End file.
